A Night to Remember
by Sierra Rose 22
Summary: After staying past dark helping at the orphanage on Christmas Eve, Adam runs into a storm on the way home and has to stop for the night. But it turns out to be a very special night for him as he welcomes a stranger into his campsite. A stranger that isn't who he appears to be.


**A Night to Remember**

All recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. All the original characters and plots are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>The wind was picking up now and Adam Pulled his collar tighter around his neck, hoping to keep the cold at bay. But it didn't do much good as the temperature was quickly dropping. He really should have left Virginia City sooner, but how could he not stay and finish up all the last minute details for Christmas morning for the orphans. He told the volunteers who had children to leave early so they could be with their children on Christmas Eve, and so there were only a few volunteers left to finish the last minute details.<p>

A smile crossed his wind chapped face as he tried to imagine the excitement the little ones would have upon rising tomorrow to see a big tree all decorated with presents for each of them underneath. It had taken most of this month's paycheck to help buy the presents, but he didn't mind, it was worth it. He had already purchased Pa's and his brother's gifts and besides, what good is money if you can't share it with others he thought, as he looked out into the darkness of the night as he urged Sport forward.

Oh the sweet joy of childhood. It really didn't take much to make a child happy. A warm meal, clothes to wear, a smile and a pat on the back for a job well done, and of course someone to dry their tears and give them a hug when they were sad. Mrs. Miller who ran the orphanage was that special person who tried to do just that for her charges. She was a wonderful soul with a giving spirit. But she still had more than she could handle on most days, and so anyone who could spare the time would try and help her whenever they could. And Adam was one of those people that always found time to help or hand her an envelope with extra cash that he had saved from his paycheck for whatever she felt they needed at the time.

A few snowflakes began to land on Adam's forehead as he glanced up at the night sky. "Well boy, look at that beautiful moon. It is so bright and golden and seems to be so close that we could reach out and touch it. Sadly the clouds are starting to drift past it and if this storm stirs up, it will soon disappear behind them. So I guess I better enjoy it while I can. It sure is a special moon tonight. Isn't it amazing what God has created, boy? I guess he is celebrating the birth of the Christ child tonight by honoring us with this magnificent moon."

At this moment Sport tossed his head as if answering Adam. Letting out a soft chuckle Adam smiled. "Oh, you think it is beautiful too, do you? I guess we both have good taste. Let's just hope it continues to stay bright and the clouds don't cover it. I am getting a little nervous with the flakes starting to come down faster now. We have made our way through many a storm before, haven't we, boy? But still, I would like to get home tonight and spend Christmas Eve with the family, not here on the trail trying to stay warm."

A few miles further down the road the moon was no longer visible, and the storm had picked up considerably. Adam had his hat pulled low over his eyes and his head down trying to keep the snow from hitting him in the face. He knew Sport knew the way home easily enough, but even he may have some difficulty in this storm. Knowing that there was no way he could go much further, Adam started looking around for some type of cover to wait out the storm. Soon he spotted a small overhang on the edge of a hill and decided to stop there. Hundreds of years of wind and rain had played out its intricate dance on the side of this hill, and had slowly carved away at the rocks and stone, leaving an overhang that would work as a roof for a weary traveler this night.

"Alright boy, lets see what shelter we can get under here, shall we?"

Adam guided Sport under the overhang and was quite pleased when he saw how dry the ground was underneath. "Looks like we may have found our little shelter from the storm after all, Sport. The good Lord sure is looking after us, isn't he?"

Soon Adam had the saddle off of Sport and had him settled up against the back of the opening. He had left his saddle blanket on to keep him as warm as possible, and started looking around the ground for some dry kindling. He always carried matches with him and soon had a small fire going. Placing his saddle up against the hill he leaned against it with the blanket he had in his saddle bags thrown over his legs.

"Well, my friend, it isn't the way I imagined this night to be, but it isn't too bad and it is a lot worse for the wildlife that is out in this. I always worry how they will be when a storm like this settles in. A lot of the little ones just don't make it in these kinds of storms and it always saddens me to think of that."

Adam threw another small twig on the fire and followed the smoke rise up to the roof of the overhang as it slowly made its way out into the night. As he watched the glow from the fire as the flames lightly flickered, a feeling of calmness seemed to come over him, and thoughts about what his family would be doing tonight entered his mind. He had assured his father when he left this morning that he would not take off for home after dark and just stay in town if he got held up. So if he didn't come home tonight, he knew Pa would not be worried about him because he would assume that is what he did. But of course that stubborn Cartwright nature always seems to show up, and Adam being sure he could make it home without any trouble went ahead and left after dark anyway. "Guess this was probably not my best idea, boy," he laughed. "But it just couldn't be helped, I was needed."

Feeling the temperature begin to drop, Adam wrapped the blanket tighter around his legs. Well at least they won't worry about me and enjoy the night even though I am not there to share it with them he thought, as he let out a long sigh.

"I suppose they are eating something good that Hop Sing has made. Although he always cooks light on Christmas Eve, saving the big meal for Christmas day, I still would love to be there with them. And besides, I am starting to hear my belly growl I am so hungry. I bet you can hear it over by you, Sport," Adam chuckled, as he tried to get more comfortable on the hard ground.

Then he remembered the extra cookies Mrs. Miller had given him when he got ready to leave, so reaching around into his saddlebags, he retrieved the prized possession. Unfortunately they had gotten crushed in the bag and only two were really eatable, as the rest had become small crumbs. So he stood up and walked over to where Sport was standing and set one on the palm of his hand and placed it in front of Sport. He gobbled it up quickly and then lightly tossed his head.

"You are welcome, boy. I am glad I had two so we each could have one. Are they good? I didn't get to sample any at the orphanage because I was too busy setting things up. But you know, I think this cookie will taste all the sweeter now because I shared it with a friend."

Adam grinned and leaned over and rubbed his faithful horse behind his ear in that favorite spot that only Adam knew about before walking back to his saddle. Just as he was getting ready to sit down and eat his cookie, he heard a sound out in the darkness. Reaching for his pistol he called out.

"Anyone out there? Come closer where I can see you."

"No need for a weapon, my son. I won't hurt you. I am just seeking some warmth and shelter and was hoping I could share yours…may I?"

As soon as these words were spoken an elderly man appeared in front of Adam. He was dressed in what looked like a long tattered robe with a hood. The man had the hood drawn over his head, but as soon as he stood up in the light, he moved the hood away from his face. Adam was a little taken aback at his appearance. He had long silver hair that flowed around his shoulders and his skin was very wrinkled, so there was no doubt that this man was very old. It did seem rather odd for a man this age to be out wandering all alone Adam thought, as he continued looking him over until both of their eyes met. When the old man smiled and his soft brown eyes seem so kind and gentle, Adam just stood there slightly mesmerized by them.

"Well, may I?"

Holstering his gun Adam replied, "Oh, of course you can. Please, come and join me. The fire isn't very big but I have a blanket I will let you use. You must be frozen by now. Are you alone? And where is your horse or wagon?"

"I prefer to walk wherever I go so I have no use of a wagon or animal. I am a little cold so it would be nice to have a blanket to warm myself."

Quickly walking over and wrapping the blanket around the man's shoulders Adam led him to the fire. He helped him sit down and quickly went to fetch his canteen.

"Would you like some water? I am afraid there isn't much. I shared it with my horse earlier and had planned on drinking some later. But you need it more than I do, so please, take a drink."

The old man brought the water to his lips and drank slowly until it was all gone, then he smiled. "Thank you for your kindness, my son. I am afraid I have drank it all."

"Oh, that is all right. I am pleased that I had it to share with you."

The old man smiled once more and a sudden feeling of peacefulness came over Adam as he watched the man put out his hand gesturing to Adam.

"Now please sit down and rest yourself."

Adam sat down across from the old man and watched him as he drew his cloak tighter around his shoulders.

"What are you doing out here all alone? Did you wander away from someone?"

Nodding his head the old man smiled once more. "Yes, I do tend to wander a lot. You see I have a lot in my flock that need tending."

"That is an odd way of putting it. Are they near by? I don't mean to be rude, sir, but it seems like if you have a flock, then I would think you need some help at your age. Do you have any help?"

Nodding his head and smiling that gentle smile once more the old man replied, "Yes, my Father."

Adam's eyes widened as he tried to imagine someone even older than this gentleman in front of him. "But if that is true then he must be very, very old. How old is he?"

"Some might say that he is older than time."

Adam just shook his head trying to imagine this old gentleman and a man even older than him out in the wilderness managing a flock of sheep. Finally he decided that the man must be a little senile so he would not push the issue anymore. He would just take him to the Ponderosa in the morning and see if anyone had a relative or friend missing. But for now, he would keep him as comfortable as possible. Speaking of comfortable Adam thought, the fire seemed to be bigger than before and the chill of the night air was not even noticeable anymore. As he put his hands in his pockets he felt the cookie he had all but forgotten about.

Handing it to the old man, Adam urged him to take it. "Here, I only have the one cookie but I would be happy to share it with you."

"I am rather hungry, do you think I could have the whole thing?"

"But of course, I am not very hungry anyway. I was really busy earlier tonight and when I work my appetite just seems to disappear."

Taking the cookie from Adam the old man started eating it. "Yes, you did a good thing at the orphanage tonight. The youngsters will be so delighted to see the tree and presents in the morning."

"But…but how did you know about that?"

"Oh word gets around to me. You know, it was awfully kind of you to share your other cookie with Sport."

Adam leaned forward slightly as his eyes narrowed. "How did you know that? And how did you know my horse's name? Oh wait, I bet you were out in the dark and heard me talking and saw me give my horse that cookie…that's it, right?"

The old man smiled that same gentle smile once again but didn't speak. As Adam sat there and their eyes met, he suddenly had a feeling of contentment that slowly surrounded his body like a warm hug.

"You have a kind soul, Adam Cartwright, and always do what _you_ feel is right, much to the chagrin of your father and brothers. Sometimes that has gotten you into trouble, and they think of you as stubborn and mule headed. But always do what your heart and your conscious tells you, my son, it won't steer you wrong. Just remember to always turn to your faith in God, it is strong and he will guide you in times of trouble and indecision."

Adam leaned forward as he rested his forearms on his knees and closely watched the man sitting in front of him.

"You know my name, so may I ask you your name, sir?"

"I have many names, but you may call me friend. And you have been a true friend this night sharing what little you had with a stranger. Not everyone would have done that."

Stretching his hands out to warm them by the fire the old man rubbed them together before he said, "You know you have money and power and could have easily let someone else do the work at the orphanage, but yet you chose to stay and give of yourself on this special night instead of being at home with your own family."

"Of course I did. It was a wonderful feeling to know that I was going to make someone's life a little happier. And those poor children have so little that I wanted to do my part. I am no better a man than most I suppose, and have made many mistakes that I have regretted."

"As has all mankind at one time or another."

"I still don't think I have done anything special in my life."

"Oh I don't know about that. There have been many times you have showed what kind of man you are. What about the time years ago when you were only sixteen and rode five hours to fetch a doctor for a friend's mother who was in labor. You had to borrow a horse from him because your horse had thrown a shoe and you didn't have time to fix it. And then you were worried that the horse would run itself to death so you walked the last three miles to fetch the doctor."

Adam put his head between his hands then wiped at a lone tear. "Yeah, a lot of good it did. The baby had died by the time we got back."

"That was very sad, Adam, but it was his time."

"How can it be time for a new child to die before it has even had a chance at life?"

"It is a hard thing to understand, my son, I know. _But_ God has a plan for us all, even though we may not like it or fully understand it at the time. And I believe after their sorrow this couple went on and had twins. And one of those twin boys saved a little five-year old girl from drowning by diving in the river when he was only twelve. If you hadn't brought the doctor back in time to save the mother, then that boy would not have been born and no one would have been there to save her. All the things we do have a ripple effect on each other. Did you ever think of that?"

"I suppose that is true."

Adam stretched his legs out in front of him and crossed them at the ankles, then turned his head to the side as he watched this man intently. There was just something about his eyes Adam kept thinking. They were such kind looking eyes and yet, it was almost as though they could see right through to your soul as he looked at you.

"We all have a path to travel, my son."

"You know my brother Joe says that. He met a young Indian girl a couple of years back by the name of Singing Heart, and she said the same thing. He said he learned a lot about life and that we should always appreciate all the things around us in nature and not take things for granted. Unfortunately she died. But Joe said that even though she knew she would die, she was at peace with it because she said she had traveled the path that had been given her. Joe certainly was a different person after meeting her."

The old man nodded his head and smiled. "Yes, she was a wise and gentle spirit."

"Alright, this has gone on long enough. How do you know so much about me and all those around me? I don't know you at all!"

A puzzled looked slowly appeared across Adam's face as he added softly, "Although there is something about you that seems very familiar to me."

"But I know you, my son. It is like I have said, word gets to me and I am a very good listener and remember always."

"Oh very well. I am too tired to talk about this tonight. Are you warm enough, or is there anything I can do for you before I turn in?"

"No, you have done enough. You have shared your only blanket, the last of your water and the last of your food with a stranger. You have done more than enough for me. Not everyone would have been so kind, Adam."

Looking a little uncomfortable Adam shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Ah, you make me sound like some kind of hero and I am not that. I am just a man."

"Yes, just a man. But a man that the Lord is proud of on this day."

Turning his head to look up at the night sky the old man pointed. "Look, Adam, the storm has lifted and the sky is bright again."

As Adam looked up he smiled. "Oh yes, the sky is full of stars that seem to be like many diamonds twinkling so brightly. I wonder if it was like this the night the Christ child was born? I don't believe I have ever seen the night sky as beautiful as it is tonight… but then it is Christmas Eve."

"Yes it is, and it is also time for me to travel on now that the storm has passed."

Quickly standing up Adam looked surprised as he replied, "But you can't leave yet. I was going to have you come with me to my home in the morning for a Christmas dinner. Besides, you shouldn't be out there all alone."

Very slowly getting to his feet the old man reached out and lightly touched Adam's arm. A feeling of understanding suddenly went through Adam's body, and even though he wanted to convince this man not to go, he knew in his heart that he must leave. As the old man put his hood up over his head, he smiled warmly and as he did, it seemed to Adam like his face was starting to look younger.

"It is time now, Adam. I have many miles to travel to tend to my flock, and you need not worry as I am never alone."

Then he pointed up at the night sky once more. "Look, my son, look at that bright star in the sky. It is the brightest one this night."

Adam quickly turned and looked up at the night sky as he watched the brilliance of this star out shine all the other stars.

"I see it. It is magnificent!"

"Yes, it truly is. May peace be with you always, my son."

Still looking up at the night sky Adam answered back. "And peace be with you also, my friend. It has truly been a special night and I am so glad I got to share it with you."

Then Adam turned smiling as he added, "And Merry Christmas to you too!"

But when Adam turned around there was no one there. "Old man, where are you?"

Adam searched all around the area, but found no one. He knew he probably wouldn't find him, but he didn't want to take a chance if the old man was out there somewhere and needed help. Finally Adam came back to the campsite as he tried to make sense of what had happened tonight. How did this man know so much about him? Who was he? Was this a dream? He wasn't sure. But whatever it was, it had been a special time for him and he would treasure it always.

Now that the storm had ended and the sky was bright enough to see the trail, Adam decided to head for home. After all, he had a bright star in the sky that would light his way home now.

While ridding for home Adam felt such joy and happiness as he gazed up at the sky in all its glory that he started to sing. Soon the words of 'O Holy Night' could be heard in the stillness of the night. Adam had decided that it was the perfect song to sing, because for him, this truly had been a night to remember —a holy night.

* * *

><p>May you have a wonderful and joyous holiday and a peaceful year to come. Remember, please be kind to one another. A smile and a kind word go far when you meet a stranger.<p>

MERRY CHRISTMAS ~ Sierra


End file.
